Your Smile
by ricewithwater
Summary: Did you know that when you smile, your smile brightens up the darkness of my world and melts away the ice of my heart' he told her as he looked into her teary eyed emerald orbs. 'Your smile... is the reason that I'm still here.' AU PLEASE R&R! SASU
1. Chapter 1

**Your Smile**

**Summary: 16 year old Haruno Sakura who's all smiles and has everything she could always ask for. What'll happen when she meets Uchiha Sasuke, the new student, who doesn't smile at all? When she befriends him, she teaches him a whole new world that he never knew existed. Will love bloom between these two friends? AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime and that have left me heart broken!**

**Chapter One**

16 year old Haruno Sakura sat at her desk laughing and chatting away with her best friends Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Ten-Ten. The four have heard that there was going to be a new student that was going to be in their class.

"Oh my god, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Ten-Ten asked her four best friends. Ten-Ten was the tomboy of the group, but she was still beautiful just like any other girl.

"I don't know, but I don't really care. But if it's a girl then maybe we can become friends." Sakura exclaimed happily to her friends. Sakura had a shoulder length pink tresses and a uniquely big forehead that didn't seem so big no more when the years passed. Hinata who was sitting next to her gave them all a little nod. She was the shyest one of the group and was related to the popular, Hyuuga Neji. She also had a crush on the school's most annoying and loud-mouthed student, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh my god! What if it was a really hott and cute guy, like Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino squealed with delight. She was the loudest one of the group and the fanciest girl in the whole school. She also had a crush on Japan's biggest heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke, just like any other girl.

The rest of her friends sweat dropped as they looked at her ranting on and on about how Sasuke would only have eyes for her for her beauty etc.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" the four friends turned to the door way to see Uzumaki Naruto running madly towards them.

"Ohayo, Naruto." Sakura replied to him quietly.

Trailing behind Naruto was Nara Shikamaru; the school's genius and laziest student, Akamachi Chouji; the school's most big-boned student, Hyuuga Neji **(A/N: I don't need to introduce him anymore)**, Inuzuka Kiba; an animal lover and the only student allowed to have a pet in school, Aburame Shino; the school's bug lover, and last but not least Rock Lee; the school's only student who would talk non-stop about the beauty of youth.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san!" Lee said as he approached Sakura and took her hands within his grasp. Sakura gave off a small "eep" as he wiggled his bushy brows at her.

"Um, Lee-san… can you please let go of my hand?" Sakura asked him with a vein at the side of her head. He quickly obliged and began ranting about the beauty of youth.

All the students in the room looked at him and sweat dropped.

-----

The class sat down in their seats looking at the clock with bored faces. Their teacher, Hatake Kakashi was once again late for class.

The seconds ticked by, but, still no sign of their perverted teacher.

"Mmmmm… where's that Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted annoyed. "I bet that when he gets here he's probably gonna make up another one his lame ass excuses!" Naruto ranted on and on as the class gave off yawns and tried hard not to fall asleep.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" The whole class shouted and pointed accused fingers at their sensei that rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Ahahahaha… well… today I have a really good reason." He said and looked at his students who quieted down but was still glaring at him.

"Well, you see… as you all know, we have a new student. So I was late because Tsunade-sama wanted me to go and meet the student privately first." He looked at his students once and saw that their frowns and glares were gone but was looking at him eagerly.

"Ok, you may come in now…"

The door opened and in walked…

-----

**A/N: OK! I am going to stop here for now! I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as my other stories! **

**PLEASE R&R AND READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO IF YOU HAVEN'T:D**

**And sorry that this chapter was so short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Smile**

**Chapter Two**

The class looked at the door with shocked faces when they saw who came in.

It was the one and only…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yep, it was him.

The moment he walked in the door it felt as if time had just slowed down and everything went into slow motion.

When he finally reached the teacher's desk he looked at the class with a bored and emotionless stare and the class just stared back but with excitement (especially Ino).

After a couple seconds of dead silence all the girls started squealing and jumping up and down in their seats.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! AHHHHHHHH!" all the females in the classroom shouted and going crazy.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata looked at them with raised brows and amusement in their eyes. Of course Ino was also the loudest on that too.

Sasuke stared at the class and groaned then glared at the girls that were having their seizures.

Kakashi, their sensei was actually enjoying the site before him so decided not to do anything about but to just sit back quietly and watch for a bit.

Minutes went by and Sasuke was still standing by the side of the teacher's desk and the girls were still mental over seeing him.

Sakura, for the past minutes have been paying attention to the things going on outside. She turned her gaze away and yawned. She didn't know why she had been looking out the window when there was nothing to look at except for the courtyard.

She turned up to look at the front of the room. Right away she froze when she saw emotionless onyx eyes looking at her. She stared back at the dark and emotionless orbs. Somehow by looking at them, she could feel the sadness that was seeping out from them.

After a while he turned his hard gaze away from her and averted them to the wooden floor of the classroom.

"Uh-hm." Kakashi gave off a fake cough to get his classes attention.

The class quieted down right away since they knew what he was going to do next.

"Ok, Sasuke. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi asked him and smiled, but it was unnoticed since he had his stupid mask on.

"The name is Uchiha Sasuke, age 16. I don't need to tell you anything else because I'm sure you already know about my family." Sasuke said in a bored and annoyed tone. He hated coming to new schools since they always expected him to introduce himself in front of everyone, and all the girls would always be swooning over him not giving him a moment of peace.

"Ok then. So now, where should I place you?" Kakashi asked himself while scanning the classroom.

The moment he mentioned that the girls started going crazy once again.

"OO, OO! ME! ME! LET HIM SIT BY ME!" they all shouted waving their hands wildly in the air.

Once again Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Sakura were the only ones who didn't join in. All what they did was roll their eyes in annoyance to the bitches and whores. But they didn't direct any of that to Ino, since she was one of their best friends.

"Hmmm… AHA!" Kakashi said. His face seemed to have lighten up and a light bulb appear at the side of his head even though he didn't even have an idea.

"Sasuke, you will be sitting next Haruno Sakura. And she will also be your guide for the rest of the day too. Sakura, please raise you hand." Kakashi told the class.

A shocked Sakura raised her hand and gave and apologetic smile to the girls who gave her glares of hatred.

Sasuke sighed then walked over to where Sakura sat.

She had a seat by the window in the middle row with an empty seat to the right of her.

Sasuke sat down and placed his backpack on the ground.

Sakura looked at him shyly with a little blush on her face and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." She told him kindly.

He frowned and looked down at her hand like it was a piece of trash. She noticed the look on his face and pulled her hand back slowly and nervously.

She gave him a smile and turned around in her seat to face the front of the class.

After class, Kakashi told the two of them to stay behind for a while and go through Sasuke's classes together.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke's schedule and compared theirs together. Yep, they had 4 classes together out of the 6 that they had in all, including homeroom.

She told him that since they had 4 classes together it would be easier for her to show him around the school.

-----

**Lunch Time**

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the lunchroom together. Although the two of them kept their distances Sakura still received glares from his fan girls.

"Um, Sasuke-kun… um… is it ok if I call you that?" she asked him quietly.

"Hn." He replied to her. Sakura already knew that he didn't talk a lot and what he just said meant yes. She wasn't the top student of the school for nothing.

"And um… would you like to sit by me and my friends?" she asked him. He turned to look at her as if she was stupid.

She chuckled a little bit then looked at him full in the face. "Don't worry. We have guys sitting with us too. So you don't have to worry about listening to us girls have our girl talks." She told him with a smile.

After some time of thinking Sasuke finally gave her another grunt indicating that he'll sit with them. She smiled once again and led the way to her table outside in the courtyard after they both have gotten their lunches.

"Sakura-chan!" the two of them turned to the person who had called Sakura. Sasuke took notice that it was a blonde haired boy that looked _very _familiar.

"AHHHH! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"What are you doing following Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Yes, they were in the same class in the beginning of the day and he didn't even pay attention to who the new kid was. To tell the truth, Naruto had fallen asleep the whole time so he didn't know anything that Sasuke was the new student.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke told Naruto. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke knew her loud-mouthed friend. Heck, she even found out that the two were best friends!

After sometime of Naruto's ranting on why Sasuke didn't inform him that he was going to be coming to Konoha High for school, the three made their way to the table.

Everyone there introduced themselves in nice and polite manners. Sasuke introduced himself the same way that he did in every class and everyone just kind of sweat dropped.

-----

Sasuke lay on his bed silently and sighed. School had let out 2 hours ago. And for those past 2 hours all what he did was lay there on his bed and do nothing. He always liked being in his room. It made him feel safe and isolated from the cruel world that he was born into. Whenever he was in his room alone, he always felt a little bit happier and more at peace. He was never happy so he didn't even know if being alone made him happy or not either.

He went over the things that had happened that day during school. He had to admit, he was kind of glad to see his old childhood best friend. Over the past years that he and his family had been in America, the only contact that he had with his annoying friend was through letters and email. Even in all the letters Naruto still somehow made himself sound as annoying as if he was right there sitting next to Sasuke. One time he even mentioned that he was so hungry for ramen that if he didn't get any he would die. He even described what kind of ramen he wanted to eat!

After a bit of remembering how annoying Naruto was he got up from bed and dug in his backpack for his homework.

After he finished his work he went on the net and decided to go see his new school's homepage.

He searched through the news on the site until he found one that caught his eyes. He double clicked it until the page showed up.

He glared down at the picture that he saw their and read the headline that made him clench his fists with rage.

-----

**A/N: ok, I'm going to stop here. I don't know if this fanfic is better than my other two but oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASR R&R:D**


End file.
